Trouble Twins
by Bumble23
Summary: I do not own these characters
1. Chapter 1

**Troublesome twins**

November 1st 1989

Early in the morning a nine year old boy with glowing green eyes and a lightning bolt scar was sitting in his cupboard trying his best to nurse his sister back to health after the events of the previous night where his sister had been beaten within an inch of her life. The reason for which being that they had decided to play a little prank on their fat ass of a cousin Dudley.

!Flashback!

They had been waiting a week since setting it up they had found items that would change their voice enough to freak their cousin and his gang out so bad they would be having nightmares for weeks. Their plan was simple hide in the scariest part of Dudley's Halloween route and when he got there start pulling on the strings they had attached to the bushes and make noises to frighten them and then get back to number 4 before Dudley did simple right? Wrong Dudley got back 5 minutes after we were safely back in our cupboard what we didn't expect was the sudden explosion of uncle Vernon when Dudley told him what had happened.

Suddenly the door to our cupboard was violently pulled open the top hinge being pulled off the frame. Vernon reached in to grab the person closest to the door unfortunately that was my twin sister Amanda Potter and quiet forcefully pulled her out and started beating her after slamming the door in my face and knocking me backwards leaving me dazed for several moments. When I got back up I saw that he had dragged her down the hall into the living room so he had more space to beat her I chased after him. But I couldn't get past Dudley who was standing blocking the door suddenly Dudley moved out of the way and I could get past at least I thought I could next thing I felt was a fat fist in my face then darkness.

!End Flashback!

"Harry I'm cold really cold do something please I want to be warm again" Amanda whispered as she could talk no louder.

"I'm trying sis but I don't know what I need to do they put the hinge back on and locked the door" Harry said in an extremely panicked voice.

"Harry do you hear that it sounds like whispering lots and lots of people whispering" she said as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Amanda stay awake please don't leave me here alone I wouldn't be able to stand it without you" Harry pleaded as tears slid down his face as Amanda's eyes closed

Suddenly there was a flash of flame around Harry and images flashed behind his eyes and an incredible power built up inside of him. His vision darkened as tears slid down his face and onto his sister's injured chest then for the second time in less than 24 hours harry potter knew nothing.

Harry awoke later that morning feeling someone stroking his hair and then he remembered what had happened the previous day. Tears welled in his eyes and he turned to look who was stroking his hair hoping beyond hope that his sister was alright. Then his eyes fell upon her raven black hair that fell to her mid back her emerald green eyes and smiling face harry quickly dived at her and hugged her to him afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough.

His sister laughed and hugged him back just as tight with tears in her eyes she whispered to him "I'm ok Harry whatever you did I'm ok"

Harry then started to think more clearly about last night and he started remembering things. Things he were sure didn't happen last night then he realized what was going on as the memories fell into place he remembered lots of things. Like going to a school of magic for several years, fighting a dark wizard, finding out about Dumbledore's manipulations, his best friend Ron's betrayal of using a slave potion on Hermione, Padma, Daphne and Susan, finding out that Ginny was using love potions on him and he remembered training to use magic without a wand and using a stave as well as channelling magic through a sword made by himself out of the bone of a basilisk with a crystallised basilisk venom and phoenix feather core. He pulled out of these memories and started crying.

"Harry what's wrong are you ok?"

"Oh god you're alive it worked it really worked" Harry replied a huge smile making its way onto his face

"What do you mean harry what worked?" asked a very confused Amanda

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway I'll need to teach you some things first and I'll really need you to try your best at this ok?" harry pleaded with his sister

"Harry your really starting to scare me as I am pretty sure I know everything you do we've had the exact same life" Amanda said with more than a little uncertainty in her tone

"We have but that's not all I'll explain it too you but not yet Am you know you can trust me but before I can tell you everything you need to learn occlumency" Harry said not giving an inch

"Ok harry I guess I can try this if it means you'll tell me what's going on"

"I will and I'm afraid that I will not be able to tell you what's going on for at least a couple of months because what I'm going to teach you will take a while for around the first month or so you'll be meditating"

"Wait why do I need to meditate to learn something?" Amanda questioned

"Oh sorry I forgot you didn't know I guess I'm going to have to tell you a little bit aren't I? Well ok I guess it starts with mum and dad ..."

"What do you mean mum and dad there's no way you can remember them we were too young" interrupted Amanda

"Do you want me to explain or not? Because if you do you should not interrupt me" Harry said rather frustrated she interrupted him

"Sorry Harry it's just your being really weird" she defended

"I know and if you would shut up I would be able to tell you why"

And so harry told Amanda about the boy who lived and the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. And how she would need to learn occlumency to stop people from reading her mind and how it would also stop all but the most powerful of compulsions. Because Dumbledore and snivellus both use passive legillimency to scan there students mind and how Dumbledore would try placing compulsions on him and probably her when they went to Hogwarts she quickly picked up on how he said probably her.

"What do you mean probably me" she asked a little nervous about the answer

"I'll tell you after you master occlumency to my satisfaction" was Harry's reply

"But while you're meditating I'll be doing some compulsions of my own"

"Harry you will not be putting any compulsions on me" Amanda said slightly fearful of his reply

"Amanda I didn't mean you I meant the Dursley's it's just to make them start treating us properly or at least better" Harry replied with a big smile "might even get a bigger room than this stupid little cupboard"

"Oh sorry Harry that sounds pretty good do you think we'll get more food too" Amanda said eagerly

"No I don't think so I know so" was Harry's short reply

"Ok harry I guess I'll start meditating sooner I get this out of the way sooner you can tell me everything"

"Remember only an hour of meditating a day until you find your centre and you will know when you find your centre because you will start thinking more clearly I'll be back soon"

Harry left his sister to meditate and walked up to his aunt and uncles room he opened the door silently and cast a compulsion to be nicer to himself and his sister. After which he left the house and went to the park nearby to apparate to the leaky cauldron headed for Gringots which luckily was open 24/7 Harry walked into the tall white building and to the closest goblin banker.

"Excuse me I would like to talk to someone about the violation of a will" harry said to the goblin

"And whom may I ask are you young man" the goblin replied

"I'm Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore violate my parents will now could you please tell me who I need to talk to about this?"

"Yes Mr. Potter right this way I'll take you to Gobsmack in wills and inheritance"

Harry followed the unnamed goblin through a maze of corridors and was sure he turned in places where he didn't need to. As if the goblin wanted him to feel lost and unknowing of where he was going.

"Wait here please" the goblin said and then walked through a door

Harry waited for several moments until the goblin came back out and instructed "you may go in now Mr. Potter Gobsmack is ready for you now"

Harry walked through the door and saw a goblin he assumed to be Gobsmack sitting behind his desk looking at some parchment in front of him.

"Ah Mr. Potter I have your parents will hear what may I ask is the problem?"

"I along with my sister have been in the custody of Petunia and Vernon Dursley since the death of my parents I am here about where my parents said to place myself and my sister in the event of their deaths"

"It says right here Mr. Potter that you are to go to your aunt and uncle in the event of their death"

"Have you checked the will for magical manipulation?" Harry asked

"We have not needed to before but if it would make you happy I will check right now" Gobsmack waved his hand over the will and it gave off a black aura

"What was that black light?"

"The black light shows that this will has been tampered with I will use a diagnostic charm to find the magical signature and the spell cast on the will" the goblin waved his hand again the will did not give off an aura this time but the goblin did not look happy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Mr. Potter it appears that you are correct and your magical guardian is in violation of your parents will"

"I'm sorry for asking but as I do not know who exactly is my magical guardian?" Harry inquired

"The same person who tampered with your will. Albus Dumbledore"

"Is there anything I can do to get rid of him as my magical guardian? I don't care how even if it just means a new magical guardian"

"You cannot get another magical guardian as your current magical guardian has to freely give you up to another. However I can get you the forms to be emancipated then he will no longer have any control over you as no one can control a head of a most noble and most ancient house."

"Will he be able to reverse the Emancipation?"

"No because of his tampering of your parents will and going against it he will have no grounds to have the emancipation overturned"

"Where do I sign" Harry said happily

The goblin opened a draw and shuffled around some papers until he found the correct ones "Read this and sign at the bottom"

Harry looked it over and saw that it basically said that as his magical guardian had gone against his parents will he was to be emancipated. So that the person had no hold over him and that unless there was evidence that he could not look after himself his emancipation could not be overturned. After he finished reading it Harry signed it and asked "what now?"

"Now we need a drop of blood to see what inheritance you are entitled to" Gobsmack said holding out a knife with several runes around the handle "once you cut your hand let the blood drop onto this parchment"

Harry did as instructed and as soon as the blood hit the parchment his cut shined then healed the goblin took the parchment and began reading from the top "Harry James Potter son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter fathers side inheritance Potter vault's properties and stock's seat on wizengamot Gryffindor vaults heirlooms and properties Hufflepuff vaults heirlooms and properties. Mothers inheritance Evans vault and Ravenclaw vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot inheritance by conquest of Tom Riddle Slytherin vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot."


	2. Inheritances and the Phoenix

**Chapter 2**

Inheritances and the Phoenix

Harry listened intently to his inheritances already knowing what he was inheriting from his memories of the no longer future. So was nodding along when needed to seem as though he was paying attention whilst thinking of the best Potter residence to go every evening with his sister to train his magic further and starting his sister's magical training. Potter manor was bigger than needed and the place at Godrics Hollow was and still is partially destroyed that left three places his mum's old apartment, his dads hideaway in Whales or the vacation home but that was in France so that's out too. Finally he decided on his father's hideaway as it had more space and better protection and anti-detection wards so no underage use of magic from Amanda would be detected. He could also take out any of the rare and no longer seen books in the vaults he only got to read a small part of one in the future so there are still lots he could read and learn. Then there is getting the gem from Ravenclaw vault it would be a good advantage to have that sooner rather than later.

"...nquest of Tom Riddle Slytherin vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot." Gobsmack finished his list.

"So how many properties and how much money do I have overall?" Harry questioned

"You have a total of ten properties eight of which are in the U.K one is in France and 1 is a very small island in Greece. The eight properties in the U.K are the Potter manor, a small cottage in Godrics hollow, an apartment in London, a large house in Kinmel bay, a shack in Little Hangleton, number 4 privet drive, Hufflepuff manor and Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Gobsmack responded

"Ok and the property in France and the small island in Greece?"

"The property in France is the Potter vacation home and the island belonged to Ravenclaw"

"Am I allowed access to these properties?"

"Yes you and your sister should have total access to all properties you own"

"The amounts in each vault would be best so I know where best to take it from"

The goblin handed Harry several pieces of parchment and Harry started to read:

Potter vaults current holdings:

1,846,673 Galleons, 111,200 Sickles and 102,982 Knuts

50 ancestral wands

A 100 book library on rare magical subjects not seen in over 500 years

A 200 book library of the best of most subjects of magic still in use and not banned by the ministry

A book shelf with 20 books banned by the ministry

14 betrothal rings

Evans vault current holdings:

500,000 Galleons, 0 Sickles and 0 Knuts

book on spell creation

Gryffindor's vault current holdings:

500 Galleons, 200 Sickles and 25 Knuts

1 Ancestral wand

Gryffindor's private journal

1 betrothal ring

Slytherin's vault cuSlytherinsngs:

3 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 10 Knuts

Ancestral wand

Slytherin's Parseltongue journal

1 betrothal ring

Hufflepuffs vault current holdings:

3,400 Galleons, 340 Sickles and 390 Knuts

500 rare plants in stasis

1 Ancestral wand

1 betrothal ring

Ravenclaw vault current holdings:

1 Galleon, 0 Sickles and 0 Knuts

1 Green Gem held in a long-term stasis charm

1 Ancestral wand

1 betrothal ring

Book about the phoenix

He flipped to the next parchment and found himself back to the Potter vaults. "I would like to go to the Potter vault with the books and ancestral wands. Then the raven claw vault." Harry said

"Yes Mr. Potter if you would leave my office and talk to Riphook he will take you to any vault you wish, but first you need your head of house rings." Gobsmack replied

As Gobsmack said this he pulled out five boxes from beneath his desk. Harry opened the boxes in turn first the potter family ring which held an ornate P in between a ruby and a yellow sapphire. Second was the Gryffindor family ring which held a lion between two rubies. The third was Ravenclaw which held a raven between two sapphires. Forth was Hufflepuffs this held a badger between two yellow sapphires. And last was Slytherin's which held a snake between two emeralds. Harry put each on as he opened their box the rings were absorbed into one.

"You will be able to choose which ring to show and if a person can see the rings at all" Gobsmack informed

Harry stood and left the office with a "thanks for the help bye"

When harry got beyond the door he saw a goblin about the same size as himself the goblin didn't seem to have any lips and you could see his pointed teeth. He was wearing muggle jeans and a multi colour top "are you Riphook?" Harry politely asked the goblin.

"Yes I am what do you want wizard?" the goblin asked Angry that a wizard was talking to him.

Harry decided it was best to act like any nine year old would so he started shaking an replied in a scared child's voice "Gobsmack s said t that you w would take me t to the vaults I wan want to visit"

Riphook grunted and said "well hurry up and tell me which vaults you want to go to then"

So Harry did and they headed off to the vaults

They arrived at the first vault after 5 minutes it would have taken longer but Harry surprised the goblin by asking if it went any faster. This surprised the goblin because most wizards asked if he would slow down he always told them one speed only as he liked going fast but he never put it to full speed unless on his own that is until today. And the kid seemed to love it throwing his arms in the air and creaming with a big smile on his face.

"Vault 113 to enter all you have to do is stick your hand on the door" Riphook said with what harry thought might be a grin.

Harry got out of the cart and headed up to the golden vault doors a he got closer he noticed saw a gryphon was carved into the door with a ruby as one eye and a yellow sapphire as the other. Harry placed his hand on the door and felt a small sting as a small needle like object stabbed into his hand extracting some blood to make sure he was a Potter and could access the vault.

The vault door opened and inside was several bookcases in the middle of the bookcases there was a lone book and behind the bookcases was a display case that held the Potters ancestral wands. Harry took the lone book as he knew it would display any book in the vault basically a pocket library. He then moved to the display case and removed every wand and put them into an expanded bag provided by Riphook. Harry then left the vault and headed back to the cart ready for Ravenclaw vault. "Next vault please Riphook" Harry said as he eagerly climbed back into the cart.

Harry was barely seated before the cart shot down the rest of the way to ravenclaws vault "vault 4" Riphook announced

"Thanks Riphook this is the last stop then I'm out of here." Harry replied as he headed to Ravenclaw vault door. The door was gold with a raven carved into it the raven had two sapphires for eyes and three black tail feathers. Harry started towards the door and put his hand on it yet again he felt a small sting in his hand a second before the door opened.

This vault was smaller than the last inside was a pillar with a bird's beak on it the beak contained an egg shaped green gem. Behind the beak was a one of a kind book on the phoenix written by Ravenclaw herself. To the left of the room was a display case with a raven black wand and sapphires were imbedded around the handle. At the right side of the room was another display case holding a betrothal ring of platinum entwined with copper. Finally at the back of the room was a single galleon. Harry reached out and took the egg along with the book he then went to the left and retrieved the wand. Harry was about to leave the vault when he saw the lone galleon and remembered he did not withdraw any so he left the vault to ask Riphook a question.

"Riphook is there a way to spend money without needing to visit my vault so often?"

"We have a check book that can be used in the magical and non magical world it costs a galleon but we can take it out of one of your vaults just ask a bank teller before you leave."

"Thanks well then I guess I'm ready to go"

The journey back up was uneventful Harry got the check book and headed for Olivander's wand shop. He arrived at the store to find it was closed for another hour so he headed to a gem store most magical do not know that certain gems can hold magic the bigger the gem the more magic it can hold. Harry preferred to use emeralds as they were the same colour as his eyes.

Harry turned into Jims jewellers the store had displays of necklaces, rings, earrings and bracelets. Harry walked right up to a teen witch behind the counter and asked "hi I'm looking for some emeralds about the size of my fist would you happen to have any?"

"We have some in the back but you would have to see my dad about getting them as we don't usually sell just the gem stone"

"Well then would you mind getting your father for me?"

"Sure just wait a second"

The teen went and got her father he wasn't keen on selling the gems as he was planning on using them. It took Harry over an hour to get him to agree and harry walked out with ten fist sized emeralds five for his wand and five for Amanda's wand. Harry wrote out the check for 100 Galleons and left for the wand shop.

Harry walked into the wand shop the counter was about a meter from the door and there wasn't much space for customers the smell reminded him of Miss Figg's house before she got cats. There were shelves with boxes all over some even missing there lids. Suddenly harry felt a hand on his shoulder and barely stopped himself from wandlessly banishing who he suspected was Olivander. Slowly he turned around and saw the creepy old man.

"Hello Mr. Olivander I'm here to buy a wand I'm hoping one with a phoenix core will pick me but any will be good I suppose" Harry said to the old man.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wasn't expecting you for another two year I believe" Olivander replied

"Well I don't start at Hogwarts for another two years if that's what you mean?"

"Then I am sorry as I cannot sell you your wand until then"

"Why not?" Harry asked

"I am not allowed to sell wands to anyone under the age of eleven unless they have been emancipated" Olivander replied

"But I have been Mr. Olivander" Harry replied while showing the head of house potter ring.

"Ah in that case which is your wand hand?" Mr. Olivander asked

And thus began the waiting as Olivander searched through wands for the one which would be most compatible with Harry. It didn't take as long this time as Olivander decided to humour the boy and so he went through all the phoenix feather core wands. Finally Olivander got to the eleven inch holly and phoenix feather wand and when Harry grabbed it out shot red and gold sparks. Harry could have sworn there were more the first time but filed the information away for later.

"Curious very curious." Olivander said more to himself than to Harry

Harry decided not to ask what he meant and instead asked "so how much is it?"

"Seven galleons Mr. Potter"

"Can I get four of your best wand holsters a well?"

"That will be an extra 40 galleons"

Harry wrote out a check said good bye to Olivander and left towards Flourish and Blotts. Flourish and Blotts was the biggest bookstore in Diagon alley it was also where most people got the books on the Hogwarts curriculum. Harry took out his wand and cast a glamour charm before entering so that no one in the shop would recognise him everywhere else was practically empty but he was likely to be recognised in here more than anywhere else and he didn't want the manipulative bastard finding out about this. Harry walked into the shop and saw loads of bookcases filled with books of all shape's sizes and colours.

Harry walked to the counter and asked the man "could you have the first and second year Hogwarts texts sent to my home?"

The man looked down at Harry and smiled Harry now had brown hair with sky blue eyes he was about as tall as the average twelve year old and looked like one too. "That would be 20 galleons total young man and then you just tell me your name and I can get it too you" the man said kindly

"Could you put a privacy charm around us so that no one else will know?"

The man looked a little reluctant at first then waved his wand and said "done"

"Thanks you won't tell anyone I've been here right?" Harry asked

The man nodded Harry dropped the glamour charm around his scar and said "I'm Harry Potter"

"Well that will be 20 galleons Mr. Potter" Harry pulled out his check book and handed a check to the man

"Thanks" Harry said as he left the store

Harry went into a back alley to get away from eyes so he could apparate back to the Dursley's. Before entering the house Harry took out the gem and noticed it now had birdlike feet and what looked to be a beak. Harry put the gem back into his pocket and entered the house he went to the cupboard and opened it but his sister was not there.

Harry started panicking and raced into the kitchen but she wasn't there either Harry was about to run upstairs and check the bathroom but he ran into his uncle instead.

"Watch where you're going boy or I'll tan your hide" uncle Vernon said angrily

"Sorry uncle Vernon. Do you know where Amanda is?" Harry asked his uncle

"Yes I do. Your aunt and I decided that you were both too big for the cupboard we just put her in Dudley's second bedroom you will be going there with her but we couldn't find you."

"Sorry uncle I decided I wanted to start running so I went out for a jog" Harry lied to his uncle.

"Okay well get anything you want from the cupboard and move it to your new room. Then get back down here and make my breakfast."

Harry quickly walked round uncle Vernon and headed to Amanda he got up the stairs and headed into the first room on the right. It was the smallest room in the house but it was five times better than the cupboard under the stairs it had a small bed in the middle of the room and a rundown desk and chair in front of the window. Amanda was sitting in the middle of the room looking dazed.

"Am" Harry said quietly to Amanda she turned and jumped into his arms and squealed "Harry look at all this space this is much better than the cupboard under the stairs."

"You haven't seen anything yet" Harry said smiling at how excited his sister was at this

"Really there's more?" Amanda said with wide eyes

"Yep you'll get to see it later after I make uncle his breakfast. Until then I have a book for you it's about a magical creature the phoenix and it will tell you all about them"

With that Harry took out the gem which now had wings and long tail feathers he quickly put it away and headed down to make breakfast. Amanda wanting to learn more about what her brother was talking about so she opened the book _all you need to know about the phoenix_ she gasped as she saw the pictures of different coloured phoenixes flying around the page and was mesmerised by the time she turned to the next page Harry had come back upstairs.

"Hey sis how's the book?" Harry asked

"Um I don't know I lost track of time watching the phoenixes flying around the page" she answered as she looked at the floor and blushed.

"Ok then I'll give you some more time to read I wanted to check something out anyway I'll be back in ten minutes." Harry left the room again

Amanda started reading the first chapter it explained all about how a phoenix was an intent creature that most confused with a light magical creature because most align themselves with wizards fighting for the light side of magic. Also how sometimes a phoenix will align its self with a dark wizard. It then went on to explain how the phoenix was a near immortal creature and that the only known way to kill one is with basilisk venom. It also explained that the phoenix was only as rare because a new one would only be born when another died and that this was not to be mistaken as the rebirth from the ashes. It told of how a phoenix would take several months to be born or several weeks as it is born from a gem that takes in ambient magical energy spells cast would need to be powered constantly so a stasis charm would need to be powered constantly the gem would gain more than needed magical energy because the gem would not be able to change its shape and would thus crate a super powered phoenix that would probably take longer to hit a burning day.

Meanwhile Harry was in the back garden behind the shed trying to change to his Animagus form a black house cat with green eyes. He had expected to change right away just as a kitten because of his physical age but it wasn't working so Harry decided to check his mindscape for his animagus form. Unfortunately he could not find it anywhere and was pulled from his search by a burning in his pocket he quickly ran in the house and up the stairs then put a muggle repelling charm on the door to his room. He jumped on the bed and pulled the stone out of his pocket it was fully shaped like a phoenix now and there were green flames inside.

"Am stop reading watch this" Harry said quickly

"Watch what Harry?" Amanda asked but before Harry could answer she saw the gem he had put on the bed was starting to give out a light scared of what was happening she jumped into her brother's lap and hugged him tightly. Suddenly there was a blinding white flash and Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Am I didn't mean to scare you" Harry apologised

Amanda looked up into her brothers eyes and said "its fine I was just a little startled"

"Well I think you should turn around and meet my familiar she says her name is Freya"

Amanda turned around and was looking into eyes a deeper green than her own or even Harry's. She moved back so she could have a proper look and saw a beautiful black and green phoenix.

"Oh my Freya you're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" Amanda said with more than a little awe in her voice

Freya gave a happy trill and landed on Amanda's shoulder Amanda started stroking the phoenix from head to tail feeling the warmth of Freya's feathers.

"Ok now that we're all here I guess it's time for you to get something Am" Harry said

"What did you get me?" Amanda asked

"Well I got some wands for you to try they might not work well for you but there are fifty one to check so let's get started" Harry replied as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket

"Why might none of the wands work well for me Harry?"

"The wand chooses the wizard or in this case witch so one wand will work better than others"

"Oh okay then Harry let's get started"

Amanda took the bag out of Harry's hand and reached in until her arm was fully inside the bag she grabbed for a wand and felt it in her hand she then pulled out of the bag.

"Give it a wave" Harry said

Amanda waved the wand and it blew Harry off the bed

"Ow ok not that one put it on the bed and this time just put your open hand in the bag and close your hand as if you were grabbing something"

Amanda put just her hand in this time and when she closed it she felt the next wand in her hand she pulled it out and gave it a wave sending gold and red sparks at Freya who let out a startled screech. Harry fell off the bed laughing at it and Amanda blushed and apologised to Freya.

"Ok I guess we found your wand pass it here and let me have a look" Harry said

Amanda passed it to Harry and he took out his wand and cast a detection charm "12 ½ inch cherry wood with a dragon claw core well now we know what it's made of time to go" Harry said as he reached out and took Amanda's hand and then with a loud crack they were gone.


End file.
